In the processing of silicon wafers for the production of integrated circuit chips, numerous steps are involved, some of which involve etching of the oxide films from the wafers. Etching may be accomplished in various ways, but in many instances it is desirable to utilize gas phase etchants which may include hydrogen fluoride gas or other hydrogen halide gases, in many cases diluted with an inert gas such as nitrogen. The etchant gas may include water vapor necessary to start the etching process.
When the actual etching is completed to the degree desired, it is necessary to rinse the etched surface with deionized water for the removal of any by-products of the rinsing process, i.e., any residiual contamination of phosphorous or particulate.
A standard wet or immersion process of rinsing has several disadvantages. For instance, such prior rinsing processes have the disadvantage of uncontrolled particle levels remaining after the rinse, contamination of the surface by electroplation, or by organic contamination. Of course, rinsing by immersion requires additional space in the production areas which is always a matter of importance in manufacturing operations.